iWill Never Get Over you
by iCarlyfan312
Summary: I'll never get over you, Freddie Benson. Sam's POV; Songfic


**A/N: This was hard to write, and it's one of the saddest things I've ever written. It's also one of the most meaningful stories I've ever written. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Nickelodeon, Dan Schneider, and to the talented Miranda Lambert for her song used in this songfic entitled, "Over You".**

**Summary:**

**I'll never get over you, Freddie Benson. (Sam's POV; Songfic)**

**iWill Never Get Over You**

It was a cold February morning. I awoke from my bed and looked out the window. Fallen snow had covered the ground like a plush blanket. Seattle had been even more cold and snowy this winter, but I guess by then I should've been used to it. I had lived in Seattle all my life, after all. I turned on the TV and the weather man said it was going to snow more, and it'd be best to stay indoors, but that wasn't going to stop me from going to see him.

_Weather man said it's gonna snow_

_By now I should be used to the cold_

I got dressed in the same clothes I had worn on the day it happened. I headed towards my apartment door and held the doorknob. I hesitated turning it. I swallowed my sadness and turned it, opening the door. I walked down to the lobby and out the door. I started down the street, umbrella in hand.

I had to see him. It had happened that day, two years ago. I have gone to see him every year on that day ever since.

_Mid February shouldn't be so scary _

_It was only December, I still remember_

The memories of him crossed my mind. The Christmas before it happened, he gave me a locket with a picture of us inside. It was taken when we were dating. I smiled and hugged him. I realized we never got our second chance...

_The presents, the tree_

_You and me_

That was gone now. All of it, and even then, two years later, I was still a mess. I will never be the same.

Carly tried to comfort me after it happened, "It's going to be okay, Sam."

I knew that was a lie. I was the opposite. I would never be "okay" with the fact that he...I can't even say it. How dare you do this to me, Freddie.

_But you went away_

_How dare you, I miss you_

_They say I'll be okay_

_But I'm not going to_

_Ever get over you_

I lived in an apartment building close to Carly's. I lived alone and it was a scary neighborhood, but it was close to _him_. That's what I needed.

I thought of him and it didn't seem all that scary anymore.

_Livin' alone, here in this place_

_I think of you_

_And I'm not afraid_

I put in my headphones and listened to my Pear Pod as I was walking down the street.

Running Away by AM came on. I grinned widely.

Our first kiss...

_Your favorite records _

_Make me feel better_

_Because you sing along_

_With every song _

It gave me happiness and heartache listening to it.

The pain was almost a good thing. It reminded me that he was real. How much he had really meant to me.

This thought caused my heart to fall, and I let a solitary, hot tear fall onto my left cheek. The gut wrenching pain had spread to my heart and I had never felt worse. Not even when we broke up.

Pains have cures right? I wish this one did.

_I know you didn't mean_

_To give them to me_

I missed him, I still do, I always will. I'd give anything to have him back. I don't know how I can make this better.

I guess I can't. He's not gonna walk through my door, or walk into the iCarly studio and mess with cables, or fight with me, or be the dorky nerd I fell in love with ever again. Tears were running down my face faster than I could wipe them away.

_But you went away_

_How dare you, I miss you_

_They say I'll be okay_

_But I'm not going to_

_Ever get over you_

I arrived to the place where he was. I walked through a large, black gate. I took a deep breath.

_It really sinks in_

_You know_

Then, I saw him. I walked and stood in front of him.

_When I see it_

_In stone_

I looked at the stone that he lied under:

FREDWARD "FREDDIE" BENSON

1994-2015

BELOVED SON AND FRIEND

It really sunk in. He had...died in the hospital. He was hit by a drunk driver. I got to see him before he went.

He wanted to talk to me alone.

I walked in, masking my expressions, but he looked passed it. He knew how I was feeling. He always had, which bothered me so much, but it didn't make me love him any less.

He had been crushed, but somehow managed to talk, "Hey, Puckett."

He had said it so casually. As it'd been a regular day.

"Hey, Benson," I was able to mutter. The way he looked made me want to bawl right there in front of him. He never saw me cry until it happened. I kept my distance from him.

"Come here." Then, I was stuck. I couldn't say no. I walked over and looked at him. He was smiling, which baffled me.

"I'm sorry," I said to him, truly sorry that this had happened.

"Never mind that," He said, "I need to say something to you." I gestured for him to continue.

"I have tried so hard to get over you," He stated, I was shocked. This is what he wanted to say to me? Then he finished, "but I can't. I love you. I always will."

I kissed him and he gave a response. I held back tears that were forming in my eyes. Thinking of this moment, it's just too real.

I told him that I loved him. That I would love him forever. That the locket was wrapped around my neck. I started to cry and he told me to stop.

He told me he was going to die, and then, he said his last words to me, "I'll see you again. I promise."

With that he faded away. He was gone. He died in my arms.

_Cause you went away_

_How dare you_

_I miss you _

_They say I'll be okay_

He had died on Valentine's Day. He was driving to see someone.

Me.

By now, I should be used to the cold in Seattle, metaphorically and literally, but I'm not.

I got my silver locket off my neck, kissed it and laid it on top of the stone and said, "Always."

That's when I knew.

I'll never get over you, Freddie Benson.

_But I'm not going to_

_Ever get over you..._

**A/N: Please Review!**


End file.
